


Смертоносная команда Капитана Америки или есть ли у вас ресурсы

by WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Спецквест [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: так ли сурова команда Капитана, выполняющая миссию по спасению мира, как все о ней думают





	

С тех пор, как Зимний Солдат стал Баки Барнсом, лучшим другом Капитана Америки не на словах и не в воспоминаниях, все изменилось. Стив старался охватить Баки заботой, такой же огромной и сильной, как он сам, а Баки в ответ охранял Стива от всего, что попадалось ему под руку.

Но это было не самым страшным.

— Стив, я провалил миссию.

Глуховатый голос Барнса прозвучал в наушниках всех членов команды одновременно. Общий канал связи во время проведения операций — это стало законом, который провозгласил сам кэп, и он же настоял на его выполнении.

— Снова, Бак? — грустно спросил Стив.

— Закончились ресурсы.

Стив метнул щит, за один раз снес головы пяти страшилищам, что угрожали всему живому на планете, и прижал наушник пальцем.

— Баки, ресурсы можно заработать. Посмотри налево, видишь, там небольшое строение?

Прозвучал визг снайперской пули — и еще одно чудовище свалилось под ноги Капитану.

— Следи за небом, Стив. У этих козлов есть летательные аппараты.

— Спасибо, Бак. — Голос Капитана подобрел, но потом снова обрел металлические нотки: — Строение видишь?

— Вижу, иду туда.

Стив вырубил еще пару врагов и обернулся к Бартону, указав ему на крышу соседнего небоскреба.

— Захвати с собой Ванду, Клинт. Мне нужен чистый периметр. Правый фланг прикрывает Барнс, на вас вон те улицы.

— Выполняем, кэп, — отчитался Бартон, подхватывая Ванду и уносясь с ней на крышу, как Тарзан с Джейн.

— Стив, в этом доме нет ресурсов.

Вздох Капитана разнесся гулом ветра в проводах.

— Сходи к соседям, там обязательно что-то есть.

— Или спизди, — посоветовала Наташа, паля из двух пистолетов в какую-то летающую хрень.

Выстрелы из снайперской винтовки скосили еще пару тварей, а за спиной третьей вдруг вырос Скотт и, сделав подсечку, бросил ее через голову на острые прутья парковой ограды.

— Попробуй что-нибудь продать, Железный Феликс! — крикнул он, уменьшаясь.

— Некому мне продавать, — буркнул Барнс. — Все мои потенциальные покупатели сейчас мочат инопланетных тварей.

— Забей! — Сэм спускался на бреющем полете, отсекая летающую хрень от гробящей десятую обойму Наташи. — Сейчас закончим — я тебе немного перекину. У меня ресурсов на пару жизней хватит.

— Бак, а корова?! — вдруг вспомнил Стив, крутясь вокруг себя на манер жуткой смертоносной мельницы. — Продай корову!

— Точно, — раздался потерянный голос Барнса, а следом на солнце сверкнули ножи, втыкаясь тварям в разные части тел. — У меня же еще овцы есть. Романофф, займешь пару корзин яблок?

— Обменяю на капусту, — метнув шокеры, ответила Наташа. — Стив! Сти-и-ив! У тебя яйца есть?

— Пока да, — рявкнул тот, отталкиваясь в прыжке от подкинутой в воздух Вандой машины, — но я их просто так не отдам.

— Яйца мои! — одновременно с визгом разрывной пули проорал Барнс. — Я их еще утром забил. До того, как все это началось.

— Я про куриные, если что, — уточнила Наташа и отпрыгнула от чиркнувшей возле ее ног пули. — Барнс, еще раз, и хрен тебе, а не яблоки! Скотт, а что у тебя с ресурсами?

— Еще утром с Клинтом обменялся. Пуст я, ребята.

— Почему вы меня с собой играть не берете? — грустно спросила Ванда, роняя на головы тварям торговую палатку.

— Ты жульничаешь! — раздалось в наушниках сразу несколько голосов.

— Вечером установи приложение и начинай с самого начала, — сжалился Стив, выпрыгивая из окна десятого этажа.

— Плакали наши фермы, — удрученно сказал Баки, появившись рядом со Стивом. — Она снова весь лук стащит.

Как ни странно, в этот раз во всем был виноват Стивен Грант Роджерс, Капитан Америка. Это он подсунул скучающему Баки планшет, на котором стояло всего одно приложение. Уговаривать бывший агент ГИДРЫ умел, и постепенно втянул всю команду в творящийся в его гаджете бардак.

Одному играть в «Веселую ферму» было скучно.


End file.
